


Land of Magic

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [34]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes Techie on vacation to the most Magical Place on Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t sure if he had ever been this happy before in his entire life. He giggled to himself as he watched the fireworks lighting up the night sky, reaching up to fix the Oswald ear hat Matt had bought for him earlier that day. Techie glanced over at the blonde wearing the Goofy ears and he giggled, pressing himself against the other. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

This had all been Matt’s doing. The man had surprised Techie with the plane tickets and passes to the park, assuring him that he had been saving the money up for quite some time for this. He insisted that Techie could have anything that he wished, promising him that money was not a problem for them today. “I’ve got the money and I’ll spend every last cent to make this day special for you.”

Matt’s eyes flicked up at the pink balloon tied around Techie’s wrist. He laughed as it floated gently above the other, shaking his head as he hummed and kissed him on the forehead. “How has today been?” he asked.

“Are you kidding?!” Techie cried. He laughed and threw his hands into the air, nearly dropping the Duffy bear he had chosen for a souvenir, “today has been amazing! All of the rides! The food!”

“Not too overwhelming?” Matt asked.

Techie shook his head. “The headphones helped,” he assured him, gesturing to the pair currently hanging at his hip.

“Good because there’s one more thing we need to do before we head back to the hotel, okay?”

Techie blinked at that. “What else is there to do?” he asked. His eyes widened when Matt sank down to one knee and he frowned, watching him nervously as he shifted on his feet. “Matt? Matt, what are you doing?”

“I love you more than anything in this world,” Matt explained as he reached into his back pocket. He smiled up at the redhead as he revealed a small ring box, opening it to show the object inside. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor and allowing that?”

“Are you..?”

He nodded his head.

Techie trembled, a hand raised up to his mouth as he stared down at the ring being held out to him. “…Really?” he whispered, his eyes starting to tear up.

Matt laughed and nodded his head again. “I think I’m kneeling in a puddle of melted ice cream,” he confessed.

Techie laughed, throwing his arms around Matt’s neck. “Yes! I love you so much! Yes!” he cried. He yelped when Matt suddenly stood up, grabbing him by the middle and throwing him over his shoulder, spinning him around. “Matt! Matt, I’m going to drop Duffy!”

Matt laughed and adjusted his hold on the other, smiling up at him as he held him close to his chest, keeping his feet off of the ground before kissing him as the fireworks continued around them.


	2. Chapter 2

He smiled as he pressed his back against Matt’s chest, holding up his hand to admire the ring he now wore on his finger. “It’s so beautiful…” he whispered. He turned slightly in the hot water, giggling as he kissed Matt on the lips. “You did all of this…to propose to me?” he asked.

“You deserve only the best,” Matt said with a shrug. He chuckled as Techie hugged him around his neck, settling down on his lap. “I’m not sure they would approve of us fucking in a hot tub shaped like Mickey’s head…” he warned.

Techie rolled his eyes. “You’re so vulgar,” he chastised. He paused a moment and then smiled at him. “We can fuck when we go back to our room,” he promised.

“I can’t wait,” Matt hummed, pulling Techie in for another kiss.


End file.
